Long Overdue Love
by Isis Goddess of Magic
Summary: She tries to resist his arrogance, pride and goodlooks but falls headfirst...until her love is shattered. happy ending though. yay! James and Lily fanfic. Read this for a ride of emotions as the future parents of Harry Potter are in their seventh year.
1. Potter and the Prefect

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all things associated with Harry Potter, thus I do not.

A/N: Can anyone guess when this happens? think about it...I'll tell you at the bottom.

She ran as fast as she could, as fast as her feet could carry her. She didn't know where she was going, only that she needed to get away, far away. Her tears started to trickle down her cheeks and stung her face. The wind whipped through her red hair and caused her to cry more. She panted hard and her legs were starting to hurt but she didn't stop. She finally slowed down near the edge of the lake and put her hands to her knees to rest on. She looked around and found a large flat-surfaced boulder to sit on. She quickly heaved her stack of books on it as well. She buried her face in her hands and cried hard, in both anger and hurt. Why did he say that? WHY? So she was muggle-born, why was there such a stigma on that? She thought that racism only existed in the muggle world but it appeared to exist in the wizarding world too. That…_Snivellus_…she only tried to help him! That big-headed Potter and his mates were torturing him! Apparently help was unappreciated to snakes such as Severus Snape. Maybe that Potter was right about him…POTTER! She fumed at the thought of him. She lifted her head off her lap, which was soaked through with tears.

'_Crap'_, she thought. There was a smudge of mascara on it. The little make-up she wore and it ruined her new skirt. She vowed to never wear make-up again. She let her head tilt back and breathed deeply through her nose. The wind lifted her hair back and the mist from the lake sprayed onto her face. That helped her cool down a bit.

'_I must look a right mess'_, she thought bitterly. Potter probably didn't even really fancy her at all. She must be another trophy he wanted, so he could put her up on his mantle with all his Quidditch ones. Well he can't have whatever he wants, not her. He probably didn't even care about where she was…

'_Why do I care?' _She thought angrily. _He_—her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.

"Get your hands off me Pott—" Lily started, but it wasn't him.

"Hello Lily, I like the compliment but no—I'm not James," Remus Lupin stared at her with a smile. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face.

"Compliment? You call me mistaking you for your prat of a friend a _compliment_?" she spat irritably. She hated being rude to Remus, but she was just so angry. Her lips were pursed and her brows knit.

"He means well Lily, just give him a chance…after all, if he's friends with me he can't be _that_ bad right?" Remus gave her a lop-sided grin. Lily relaxed her face and bit her lip.

"You're right Remus…I'm sorry. I shouldn't take it out on you. It's just—he makes me furious!" Lily said exasperatedly, "but…anyways, what about you? Have things gotten better? You know…with the scratches?" she asked him sympathetically.

Remus looked at his feet and frowned slightly, "Well, they don't hurt as much," he looked up and smiled weakly, "thanks to your potions. You really are a gifted witch, and a great friend." Lily turned pink slightly and returned his compliment with a slight smile.

"You don't have to thank me, it's what friends do," she said, waving a hand in the air. Remus nodded.

"Can you help me with my potions paper later?" Remus asked. Lily agreed to meet him in the library at 7:00 p.m. What time was it now? She really needed to get a watch. After watching him leave she slowly got off the rock and trudged back to castle. She felt unpleasantly dirty and decided to take a shower. She was just about to step through the portrait-hole when she realized something…Potter would surely be in the Gryffindor common…and she did not want to run into him. _Accio bathrobe and clothes!_ She whispered, as her things magically flew into her hands. She was a seventh-year prefect and it had its uses, she could unwind in syle. She crept back down the stairs and was just about to enter the prefect's bathroom when a hand stopped her. She abruptly stopped and looked up at the long pallid face of Narcissa Black.

"Going somewhere Evans? Oh yes I forgot…you're the new lavatory cleaner aren't you?" She said, sneering. Her lip slightly curled upwards. Lily's jaw tightened.

"Get out of the way Narcissa, you know perfectly well that I am a prefect as well," Lily said assertively. Narcissa's nose turned upwards as her long black hair fell around her face.

She snorted, "Yes that's right, a _Gryffindor _prefect, what did you do? Save someone? Puh…"

"Yeah that's right…and what did you do? Gain your merit by joining the dark side?" Lily retorted, looking her in the eyes. Narcissa scowled and raised her wand. Lily suddenly grabbed her throat, as if invisible hands were clamped down on her. She choked to speak but remained silent. The spell that Narcissa had apparently put upon her snapped off, and Lily fell in a heap on the floor. Narcissa walked away and just before leaving the hallway turned to face Lily.

"That's what happens when you disrespect a Black."

Lily stood up, coughing and gagging. She immediately ran into the bathroom and drank water. She was horrified and yet not surprised. Narcissa Black hadn't heard the last of her either, she decided. She stepped into a warm bath and let her tense back muscles relax. She headed off to dinner in the great hall after she got dressed and her friend Aurora waved her over. She smiled and sat down next to her. She didn't want to admit it but she knew she had eyes on her…and she knew whose eyes they were. She looked James Potter squarely in the face as she looked up from her potatoes. He was sitting down the table a little to her left. He smiled and his hand immediately shot up to his head to mess up his hair. In his attempt he unfortunately knocked Frank Longbottom's drink right out of his hand. He fumbled and tried to clean up the mess, a rather futile attempt really. Lily raised her wand and muttered a spell to clean up the mess and James lowered his head, turning slightly pink.

'_What a git…'_ Lily thought, as she smiled and turned back to her friend.

A/N: give up? I didn't think so. lol. You guys are smart. But for those who didn't get it, it takes place right after "Snape's worst memory" in OotP, when Lily runs away from the marauders after they torture Snape. The only thing is, I kinda moved the part to their seventh year, when it actually happens in their fifth year. BTW lily's smilehint. Stay tuned for more on the future Potters and please review! I need feedback! Thanks.


	2. Falling

Lily ran down after dinner to the library. She was walking right past a large bookcase when she heard someone shout.

"Evans!" the unmistakable yell of James Potter. She ducked out of sight and bit her lip, hoping that he would go away.

"That's funny…I could have sworn she was only just here a second ago," James muttered. Sirius Black came up from around him, and put a hand to his shoulder.

"I think you've gone mad Prongs…now you're seeing things too? What's this girl done to your head? No doubt shrank it a bit…" Sirius guffawed, as James punched his arm. James insisted that she was there, and after ten minutes of looking around, left. Lily sighed and went to the study area to look for Lupin. He was sitting in a corner, talking to a girl with curly blonde hair, but he seemed rather nervous. He stammered and eventually made an excuse of studying. Lily sauntered up to him and sat down, grinning. He looked up and noticed her smug expression.

"No, Lily, I couldn't…she deserves someone normal," he said looking down. Lily stopped grinning and frowned.

"Remus, you have to stop being hard on yourself—you ARE normal, and those who really care about you know that," she said smiling.

He looked up and coughed, "So about that potions paper?" he asked, changing the topic.

Lily sighed, "Yes…so now what was it on? The Wolfsbane potion?"

"Oh he should know all about wolves, eh Moony?" chuckled a voice that made Lily jump. She wheeled around to find herself nose to nose with James. He had his Hogwarts robes on, and the top button of his white shirt underneath was open. His hair was the usual mess and he had an odd, sparkle in his hazel eyes.

"Trying to avoid me, eh Evans?" he said, fixing his glasses. Lily scowled.

"Only if I'm lucky, and my name is Lily!" she hissed, and stormed out of the library.

"Ouch…" Sirius said, chortling. James followed her and kept talking.

"Come on Evans, just talk to me, please?" James asked, pleading with his hands. Lily said nothing and kept walking, faster and faster. She walked past the statue of Albert the Angry and around the first floor lavatory. She walked through corridors and corridors, not really knowing where she was going, with the footsteps of James still sounding.

"Evans!" He yelled, this time in a different tone. He broke into a run and so did she. She looked back over her shoulder to see if he was still running and—CRACK! Lily screamed in agony as she fell through a wooden scaffolding of some sort, that was covering a large hole in the ground. She held on to a jagged piece of wood that, she was sure, emitted hundreds of splinters into her hand. She held on for dear life and reached for her wand, but it seemed to be missing. She panicked and started crying. The only person that could even save her, she had scared him off! She wiped a tear from her eyes as a familiar face suddenly looked down at her. Lily was genuinely glad to see James right now.

"It's alright, I got you," he said soothingly. He looked serious as he held her hand and hauled her up over the hole. She climbed out with his help and collapsed into his chest. She furiously sobbed and moaned at the pain in her hands. Her robes were torn and slashed. James set her down on a bench and looked at her hands. He muttered a spell and waved his wand and the tiny pieces of wood lifted out of her hands. Then he tore off the bottom of his shirt and wrapped her hand in it. He looked at her ripped clothes and took off his top robe, so that he was in his shirt and trousers. He wrapped it around her swiftly.

"Thank you…" Lily said softly, looking down at her feet.

"I was trying to tell you that you dropped your wand but you kept running!" James said exasperatedly. He handed it to her from the pocket of his robes. Lily looked at him sheepishly.

"I should better go…I have to study…" she said, and disappeared down the hall. She arrived in her dormitory and was greeted by her two best friends, Alice and Aurora. Looking at the sight of her, in James Potter's robe and a bandaged hand, you can imagine their shock. Lily soon told them the whole story and they were in awe.

"But Lily…James Potter? Who knew he could be so—gentlemanly?" Alice said stunned. Lily said nothing but agreed in her mind. As she fell asleep, she stared out the window and looked at the stars. _James Potter…_ She thought…and dozed off.


	3. To Hate Once Again

Lily awoke with her stomach in knots. She was late for Care of Magical Creatures! The class took place way over by the edge of the forest, near the gamekeeper's hut. She flipped out of bed in her empty dormitory and swore under her breath. She didn't even know what time it was, but her friends were clearly gone already. She really needed a watch. She quickly threw on her clothes and ran a brush swiftly through her hair. One quick look over in her mirror and she dashed off down the ever-changing staircases, cursing them if they didn't work in her favor. She broke into a run at the bottom of the staircase, flying through the giant doors, over the lush autumn grass, to the edge of the class, where her professor was already talking to the class. She crept up slowly, the professor's back to her. Everyone was peering at something in the center of the gravel-covered area.

"And that, is what a Hinkypunk looks like. Notice the transparency and the ability to throw fireballs at you. Of course there's a protective shield in the area, but in a real encounter, the fireballs would indeed harm you," the professor said. Lily gathered she must be no more than five minutes late. She thanked heavens. She worked through the class, recording the distinctive features of the Hinkypunks, as well as practicing a curse to use on them. She finished up her work and closed her books. She walked over the Hogwarts grounds, getting fresh air. Her potions class wasn't until just before lunch. She would have some time to study, she thought. Just as she was walking to her favourite tree, she remembered that she had James' robe. She summoned it from her common room and it came flying out the castle, right into her hands. She noticed James and his friends earlier, so she headed to where they were sitting. She heard a commotion as she approached the area by the duck pond. She stopped and looked at something that caught her attention. It was Snape. He was backed up against a particularly large Oak tree and looked fixed to the spot. Almost magically, Lily thought. Sure enough, her suspicions were true. Sirius Black guffawed with his wand in the air. Snape's mouth looked glued shut, as he tried to speak. Sirius muttered something and Snape's nose grew large and expanded to double its size. The crowd watching around him laughed hysterically. His eyebrow hair grew as well and then shrank back. His face seemed to contort and stretch, while the madness in his eyes grew stronger. Lily's blood boiled. She could feel her blood pressure rising, and her eyes narrowed. She defintely had enough of James Potter and pitiless friends. She rolled up her sleeves and marched up to James, who was on the other side of Sirius. He smiled when he saw Lily, as she did the opposite.

"You think you can just pick on people any bloody time you want? And you," she turned to Sirius, "Let him go!" She shouted, almost spitting in their faces.

"But, he called you a—" James started, clearly shocked.

"I KNOW WHAT HE CALLED ME, I WAS THERE!" she yelled, then lowering her voice slightly, "I also cannot just stand by while you torture someone, foul or not!" she cried, her nostrils flaring wildly.

James looked at her in awe, "But—"

"Do it," Lily whispered, in a tone that was hushed, yet murderous. She gritted her teeth and waited for his response. He gulped and nudged Sirius. Sirius returned Snape to normality as Snape gathered himself at the base of the tree.

He malevolently looked up and a flash of malice was seen in his shadowed eyes, "This isn't the end of things…" he hissed and walked off. Lily sighed slightly and turned to James.

"Here's your robe," she viciously said, throwing James' robe at him. He caught it and swallowed hard, his hazel eyes staring at Lily's green ones.

She was about to turn away from them when her expression relaxed; she spoke softly.

"You know Potter, ever since I can remember I thought you were a prat. Then the other day, I thought _maybe_, just _maybe_, you had a heart…but I can see that my intuition was right the first time," she said, her voice breaking at points in the sentence. She looked hurt and her eyes welled up as she strode away.

"Wow…that was a bit of a shocker ,wasn't it mate?" Sirius asked, trying to decipher James' expression. James mouth was slightly open. He felt horrible. Like someone had reached inside his stomach and churned the contents. Lily had actually noticed him and he blew it. He held his robe, which still smelled of her perfume. He stared at her figure, which was slowly disappearing towards the castle. He vowed to himself that he wouldn't let Lily disappear from his life.


	4. Emotionally Unavailable

Lily walked towards the dungeons, her blood still tingling from the ordeal she went through earlier. She hated James…yet something in her gut told her otherwise…but he couldn't even say her bloody name! Walking around, calling her by her last name as if she was one his Quidditch mates. She had a good mind to curse him. She arrived at her Potions class and took her seat. They were working in groups and making a particularly difficult potion. She worked with Frank Longbottom, Alice, and Aurora. The Potions master, Professor Hoffman, explained their assignment.

"Settle down class, yes you too Mr. Briggs. Now, who can tell me what cryptic willow bark is used for?" He asked, peering through wire-rimmed spectacles. Lily's hand shot up as did Severus Snape's. She caught his eye and he scowled.

"Yes, Miss Evans?" Professor Hoffman asked her. Lily triumphantly lifted her head high.

"Sir, it is used to make a concoction that will enable you to send messages that only a set of two people can decode," she said, relaying the perfect definition.

"Very good, yes. This is the key ingredient we will be using to brew our own concoction class. Gather your ingredients and begin," the professor said, walking around the class. Lily smiled to herself and received looks of maliciousness from Snape's table. The long dark hair of Narcissa Black slithered down her back as she turned slightly and gave Lily a look of disgust before turning back to Snape. He muttered something under his breath and began preparing his ingredients for the potion. Lily turned to her friends and asked them what she should prepare.

"Well, Lily, you can deal with the cryptic willow bark, as you are the most familiar with it. Frank, you can…" Aurora looked down the list of ingredients and tried to find something that wasn't too difficult for Frank…he wasn't the best at Potions, "you can cut up the dried lizard's leg. Alice, you can grind the duffshill stone and coat Frank's lizard's leg pieces with it and I will get the water and doxy dander," she finished, taking a deep breath. Lily got to work, retrieving the cryptic willow bark. She picked it off the ingredient shelf and walked back to her table. Her instructions were to crack it, until it was in tiny pieces and then mix it with dragon's blood. She got to work, cracking the bark. Frank cut the lizard's leg and finished, quite nicely. Alice ground the stone and poured the powder onto the lizard's leg. Her hand brushed against Frank and they both blushed slightly. Lily smiled, they were so cute. She gazed away, at the rest of the class, the bark crunching under her fingers.

She almost forgot about her anger towards James when she heard someone mutter, "Potter…" Lily snapped out of her gaze and looked around the class. Surely she hadn't said his name aloud unknowingly…her eyes rested on Snape. He was grinding a stone and his eyes were focused on Narcissa, gleaming with something that sent shivers down Lily's back. He was talking to her in a low voice and she mischievously looked back at him, her mouth curling into a sneer. Professor Hoffman surveyed their work as he walked by and both Snape and Narcissa stopped talking.

"Lily? Lily? Are you done?" Aurora was asking her, trying to get her attention. Lily snapped back.

"Er-yeah, sure. I'll get the dragon's blood," she answered, trying to shake off the creepy feeling from the back of her mind.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Lily arrived in the great hall for lunch. She took a seat by Alice. Alice's dark brown curls swayed as she turned her head to meet Lily. They ate their lunch, talking about school and everything from boys to beasts.

"Lily, have you got a date for the Autumn Ball?" she asked suddenly, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Lily stared at her egg sandwich, "No…" she muttered quietly.

"What? But Lily—you're the prettiest girl in our year!" Alice said incredulously.

"Well, obviously not to the guys. Still, I don't really care. It's just a bunch of nonsense to make people feel better about their relationships and show off their new clothes, nothing more," she said bitterly.

Alice stared at her, "Is that what you think? Well then it's no wonder you haven't got a date…you're 'emotionally unavailable'. You won't let a guy get near you," she said, waiting for Lily's reaction.

Lily's head snapped so fast Alice feared it would come off, "_Emotionally unavailable?_ What kind of psychologist crap is that? I have feelings…I just haven't met the right guy…" she said trailing off.

"What about James Potter? He's been mad about you since ages!" Alice asked, and she hit a nerve.

"James Potter needs someone with a head as big as his," Lily spat, her eyes narrowing. Alice got the message and continued eating her lunch. Lily ate her lunch slowly, trying to reassure herself. She did have feelings…didn't she?


	5. Careers and Tears

It was the end of the day and Lily walked to Professor Dumbledore's office to discuss career options with him. She walked in and he smiled upon noticing her. He beckoned her to sit in the chair opposite his desk and she happily sat down. His office was full of gadgets and knickknacks and little things so oddly shaped that you'd think they served no purpose.

"Ah Miss Evans, I trust you know why I called you here?" Dumbledore asked, peering at her through his half-moon spectacles.

"Yes I do, professor. To talk about career options," she answered with a nod.

"Right you are Lily, and do you have any in mind?" he asked with a faint smile.

"Erm…not really professor…I was hoping you could help me," Lily said sheepishly.

"Why yes, that is why I am here. So let's begin. What are your favourite classes?" Dumbledore asked with his hands clasped together.

"Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures," Lily listed in one breath.

"Ah…" Dumbledore said, "Tell me, have you ever thought of becoming an auror?" he asked, waiting patiently for Lily's response.

"Actually I have professor…but I don't know if I have the—er—qualities of an auror," she answered glumly.

Dumbledore shook his head and his long grey beard swayed as he spoke, "I think you do have the qualities that an auror should have. Determination, wit, perseverance and intelligence. Plus you could use all of your talents and specialize in your auror studies. You could train creatures alongside yourself, and you would know useful potions in case of emergencies,' he finished.

Lily tilted her head to the side, "I suppose…I hadn't thought of it that way…I'll think about it," she said, genuinely sparked by this suggestion.

"Think about it and let me know what you decide Miss Evans," Dumbledore said warmly.

"I will, thank you professor," Lily said smiling.

Dumbledore did a little bow, "It was my pleasure," he said as Lily smiled and left. She walked down the corridor and past the fifth floor classrooms. She was rounding a corner when she heard a noise coming from beyond, in an alcove that was slightly out of view. It sounded like someone was in trouble. She scurried around the bend just as a black robe flashed out of sight. Lily stared in horror at the person who lay on the marble floor in front of the alcove; James Potter. He was laying motionless on the floor, covered in blood, his glasses broken beside him. It felt like someone had grasped Lily's heart. Her heart beat rapidly as she dropped beside James. She turned over his face and saw nothing, and then her eyes lowered to his chest. There were long gashes along his chest and blood was pouring out, soaking his robes. Tears immediately started flowing out of Lily's green eyes, dripping onto James.

"Oh god…James," she sobbed, "wake up, please don't be dead…" she pleaded, cradling his head and looking into his eyes fearfully. He slightly opened his eyes and Lily gasped.

"Oh thank heavens…you're alive," she whispered, sniffling back tears.

"Lily…" James whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Yes…James…it's me, love, don't worry…you're safe now," she said as a small first year student came around the corner, "Get help! Immediately!" she told the girl loudly. She held on to James tightly, as his eyes closed again. Every second seemed like an hour as Lily waited for help. Crimson blood saturated his white shirt and Lily cried, hoping with all of her power that he was going to be okay. The girl reappeared with the school nurse and a bunch of professors. Lily sighed heavily as the nurse lifted James into the air with a wave of her wand. She performed some sort of spell that caused the gashes in James' chest to sew up. She thenran down to the hospital wing, James floating lifelessly behind her. Lily grabbed the broken glasses and ran after them.She was told to stay outside of the hospital wing.

"No!" she protested, "I need to stay with him!" she cried, as the nurse, Madam Florentine, shooed her out.

"I'm sorry love, but he needs complete rest and healing in a quiet environment," she said sweetly.

Lily choked on her words, "So he's going to be okay? How long till I can see him?" she asked, her face red.

Madam Florentine exhaled sharply, "yes, he's going to be perfectly fine, and I suppose you could come back tomorrow…he'll still be feeling ill, but you can come see him, alright?" she looked at Lily's facial expression. Lily said nothing but nodded slightly. She walked back to her dorm and lay silently on her pillow, tears still trickling down her cheeks. It took her a while to finally fall asleep and as she did, she could think of nothing but seeing James tomorrow.


	6. Lily's Visit

It was a bleary Saturday morning when Lily awoke, groggily rubbing her eyes. She pulled aside her bed covers and looked out the window. Grey clouds covered the sun, which would have otherwise been shining brightly. It was almost the end of October and getting quite chilly. Lily shivered slightly, stifled a yawn and tried to find out what time it was. She walked over to Alice and looked at her watch, it was 9:37 a.m. Lily's mind slowly remembered what had happened the night before. _James_, she thought, with a knot in her stomach. She quickly got dressed, pulling a long grey sweater over her and ran down to the hospital wing, hoping that she would be allowed in. She knocked softly on the door and the round face of Madam Florentine greeted her with a smile.

"I've been expecting you, Miss Evans," she chuckled, ushering her in the room. Lily pulled her sweater close to her, shivering in the sterility of the hospital wing. She passed a young boy, probably second or third year, with bandages wrapped around his hand, that had grown to twice its size. A girl lay on the bed opposite him, coming in and out of focus. It looked like she was suffering from some sort of invisibility spell gone wrong. Lily walked behind the nurse, anxiously waiting to see James. She didn't know why she felt so worried…she hated him after all. _Or did she?_ Lily's emotions were all over the place. They ended up at the end of the long row of beds, to where James lay, silently sleeping on his back. Madam Florentine left as soon as Lily sat down beside him and told her that James was somewhat unconscious, but almost completely back to normal. Lily nodded, sitting down on a stool next to him. She stared at his motionless figure and very messy hair.

"Why can't it ever flatten?" she whispered, shaking her head in annoyance. She smiled weakly and took his hand in her own. She stroked his fingers gingerly and took a deep breath, her lip beginning to tremble. A single tear escaped her eye, followed by more.

"Oh, James…" she said, sensitively. She didn't know why she was crying, only that the thing she wanted most was to see his face, talking to her again. Aggravating her again and making her blood boil. She noticed that he was missing his glasses and pulled out the broken parts from her sweater pocket. She muttered a spell and mended them, placing them on the bedside table. Her stomach growled with hunger and she held it tightly. Lily wanted to speak to James, but he was still sleeping. She opened the table drawer and took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear James, _

_I came to see you but you weren't awake, so I'm leaving you this note. And I brought you your glasses, they had snapped when you were attacked. I don't even know where to start…I can only hope that you're okay. I don't know who did this to you, but I have an idea…talk to me when you wake up. Hope you feel better,_

_Lily Evans_

She hesitated at the end, not knowing whether she should put 'love' or 'from', and then decided to sign her name. She folded the letter once and placed it under the glasses. She stood up and walked out, heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. The Gryffindor table was sparse with students and Lily sat down by herself to calm down a little. She helped herself to a large spoonful of honey and cinnamon oatmeal. It steamed as she ate and it warmed her face in the chilling room. She sipped her orange juice and thought about what James would think once he awoke. Would he torment her and tell her how foolish she sounded, or would he return her extension of friendship? She didn't know. She hated herself for worrying about him. Only just two days ago she absolutely loathed James, but now her heart told her otherwise. She had tried to suppress it but she couldn't. She was falling in love with James. She headed back to her dormitory to find her roommates still sleeping. She quietly slipped back under her warm blanket and stared at the greyness outside. She obviously couldn't fall asleep again so she pulled out a book and started reading. Anything to get her mind off James, she thought.

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but in my defence--I posted two chapters at once so go read the next one! Please Review and thanks for the comments!


	7. A Warm Embrace

A/N: This is probably my favourite chapter so please read it slowly and get into the mood of the scene! Enjoy...

James awoke in the hospital wing and looked at the clock; it was dinner time. Suddenly, everything that had happened to him came back to him in one rushing memory. He sat up straight and panted, ripping open his shirt. He felt his chest to find evidence of slight scars, where he had been cut open. It didn't hurt, but he felt awfully tired. Madam Florentine noticed him stirring and rushed over.

"Awake then, are you Mr. Potter?" she asked pleasantly, examining his scars.

"Yeah…how did I end up here? I thought…" he tried to remember what happened, but all he could remember was an excruciating pain as his chest was slashed.

"Don't trouble yourself son, that dear girl—what was her name—ah yes, Lily. Lily Evans—she noticed you lying in a pool of blood and fetched us quick. Then we brought you back and here and healed you in a flash. She came to visit, don't you know?" She pointed to the letter sitting on the table, "brought you your glasses. Sweet girl, really," she smiled, walking back to her desk. James' head spun. Lily? Rescued him? But she…his mind now vaguely remembered her face as he lay, bleeding,in her arms. He couldn't believe it. He reached for his glasses and put them on. He then read her letter, his mouth slightly dropping in awe. Lily actually cared about him enough to visit him? She hoped he felt better? This was not the Lily Evans he knew. He smiled to himself, remembering her angry face as he looked at her with nothing but love. His heart melted at her actions and he held the letter close to him. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, getting out of bed. He felt well enough to walk around and Madam Florentine reluctantly discharged him. He ran up to the Gryffindor tower and to his dorm room. His friends greeted him happily and hugged him.

Sirius chuckled as he broke away, "We thought you were a goner, Potter! Honestly, if your girl hadn't told us you were okay we—"

"Lily talked to you? Have you seen her?" James cut in, askinghim anxiously.

"Now you're using her name? That accident must have done damage to your brain Prongs," Sirius chortled.

"Seriously, have you seen her?" James asked again, shaking his head at his friend's immaturity.

"Actually she told us just this morning at lunch and we haven't seen her since then," Lupin interjected.

James lowered his head upon hearing this and sighed, "Oh okay, thanks Remus…if you see her, tell me alright?" he asked seriously. Lupin nodded, clearly being the only one to understand how he felt. They all got dressed for dinner and went down to the Great Hall. James scanned the table for the sight of bright red hair and frowned when he couldn't locate Lily. He sat down at the table for dinner and talked a while with his friends. When Lily still didn't show up, he walked over to her friends and tapped them on the shoulder. They looked at him, startled, looked at each other, and then looked back to him and scowled. He didn't know what to think of their looks and continued to do what he came to do.

"Er…you're Lily's friends right? I was wondering if you knew where I could find her?" he said, biting his lip in anticipation.

Aurora looked up at him and narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, like you don't know. She's been crying all day and we know it was to do with you, so no—we wouldn't tell you even if we knew," she said in a monotone, "but we don't know where she is…" she finished quietly.

James looked at them sternly, "Listen, I would never hurt Lily intentionally and I honestly don't know why she's crying…if you find her before I do, tell her I'm looking for her," he asked them. Aurora looked back to Alice for a second and then nodded her head in agreement. James thanked them and left the Great Hall. He walked outside to the castle grounds and took a stroll along the forest edge. He ended up at the Quidditch pitch, which was completely deserted. He sat down in the stands and let the cool evening wind blow through his hair. He thought hard about Lily…and why she was crying. Surely he hadn't hurt her…she came to visit him, didn't she? He closed his eyes and decided that if she wanted to be alone, he'd let her. His breath fogged in front of him as he breathed deeply.

XxXxXxX

Lily walked out of the prefects' bathroom and towards Gryffindor tower. Her damp hair clung to her neck and felt cold in the long stone hallways. She didn't know how late it was, but by the sounds of it, everyone was asleep. She couldn't hear a thing and didn't see anyone around her. She walked up to the portrait, said the password and walked in. The common room was also deserted, so she decided to keep warm by the fire. It blazed orange and red and the flames licked the giant fireplace. She sat down in a squashy red armchair and pulled it up to the fire. She hugged her sides and relaxed, temporarily forgetting about her day. She had tried not to think of James all day and her plan failed miserably. She had wandered around corridors and her tears involuntarily slipped down her cheeks as soon as she thought of him, hurt and unconscious. She avoided her friends and their worried faces. Now she sat comfortable by a roaring fire and the tiny thought of him nagged at the back of her mind.

XxXxXxX

James awoke in the Quidditch pitch when he felt something brush against his hands. He looked around to see a small animal scurrying down the stands. He panicked and remembered how he'dended upthere in the first place. He looked at his watch, 12:45 a.m. _Shit_. Everyone must be asleep by now, he'd never get inside without anyone noticing. He pulled out his wand and summoned his invisibility cloak from his room.

"_Accio Invisibility Cloak",_ he said, and it came floating over to him. He slipped it around him and walked to the castle, through the doors and up the Gryffindor tower, totally unnoticed.

XxXxXxX

The fire crackled and Lily jumped slightly. She still felt oddly chilly, even though there was a glowing fire in front of her. She figured that it had something to do with her worry about James. The fire snapped again and Lily jumped again, this time turning around to survey the common room. She felt as though someone was watching her, but there was no one to be seen. Lily's eyes wandered back to the fire and then she heard it.

"Lily…" a voice whispered. She knew that voice, it was—

"James…" Lily spoke, when she saw his figure standing in front of her, an invisibility cloak at his feet. Her emerald green eyes looked up at him, frozen. James looked at her fixedly.

"I'm okay, the nurse said I could go," he said smiling. Lily's eyes filled slowly and became glazed as she stood up slowly, "and thanks for the glasses…and you know…saving my life," he finished as she said nothing.

Lily sniffed and finally spoke, her tears filling up but not releasing, "You're welcome, it was nothing. Actually,I'm just glad that you're okay…I was so worried," she said, ever so quietly. She moved closer to him, the bright fire glowing on the side of her body, making large shadows on the opposite wall.

James eyes softened, "You were worried about me? But I thought I was making you cry? I felt awful, Lily…" he said, gazing at her face, now a foot away.

Lily shook her head slowly, "No, I was crying because I realized that I…wait, what did you just call me?" she asked, breathing deeply.

James movedtowards her, now inchesfrom her face, "Lily…" he whispered, gently holding the side of her face in his hand. The tears in Lily's eyes trickled down her cheeks. She closed them slowly and felt a tingle that buzzed throughout her whole body.

"James…it's late…I should…" Lily voiced softly, while his thumb stroked her tear-stained cheek. His own face moved closer to hers, as she gradually opened her eyes.

"What…?" James asked her, whispering so close to her that she felt his breath on her face. Their eyes locked forcefully, none of them wanting to look away. Lily moved with James as he leaned in and kissed her deeply. She felt her breath escape her and warmth spread to her cold toes. He gracefully held the small of her back as she wrapped her arms gently around his neck. As he kissed her, he tasted the salty taste on her pink lips from her tears and he knew she would never cry again. They broke apart after a while and Lily caught her breath. She slowly smiled and touched his cheek.

"I should tell you, James Potter…that I'm falling in love with you…" she said in one swift sentence.

A warm smile spread across James' face and his hazel eyes sparkled, "Then I should tell you as well, Lily Evans, that I'm falling in love with you too," he said, as she moved in for another lingering kiss. They both sat before the fire, embracing each other. Lily noticed that the chilly feeling had gone from her and that she felt safe and warm in the arms of James Potter.

A/N: This isn't the end! No no no, there's way more chaos ahead...but isn't this part cute? Awww...I think it is. Oh, and please review!


	8. Hogsmeade Fun

After a while of sitting near the fire with James, Lily slowly turned around to face him.

"What time is it?" She asked dreamily, pecking him on the lips.

James smiled, "I don't know, don't you have a watch?" he asked.

Lily rolled her eyes, "If I had one, wouldn't I look at it, silly?" she laughed, "no, I don't have one…I'm always asking people for the time and it's getting really annoying," she finished in a huff.

James sighed, "It is getting really annoying," he said, looking at Lily sideways. She punched him playfully, while he smirked.

"Hey, Lily, would you want to…go to the ball with me?" James asked shyly.

"Who else would I want to go with James?" Lily answered, looking deep in his eyes. James' ears turned pink as he smiled and held her hand.

"I should really get to bed James…I got no sleep worrying about you," Lily said as she parted from him, standing up.

James groaned, "Oh alright, I'll see you tomorrow then," he said, kissing her and then walking up to his dormitory. Lily slowly trudged up the stairs to her own dormitory. She fell asleep in her bed, finally getting the rest her body needed.

She awoke, as she felt fingers prodding her arm.

"Lily, Lily," someone whispered, blurred in Lily's vision. It came into focus, Aurora peered down at her and smiled when Lily's eyes opened.

"Aurora?" Lily asked, her voice hoarse, "what time is it?" she squinted her eyes.

"It's time for you to wake up and tell us where the bloody hell you've been young lady!" Aurora demanded, crossing her arms, "we were so worried about you!" Alice's face poked around the side of the bed and she came down beside her too, looking just as angry. Lily sat up and pushed a strand of red hair out of her eyes. She was hesitant to tell them about her relationship with James…she didn't know what they would say.

She decided to tell them anyway. "Well, I'm sorry I put you through that, but—but I was with…_someone,_" she finished, looking up at their reactions.

Aurora's face immediately broke into a wry smile, "Oh my gosh, you wily fox! Who were you with, then?" she asked, her eyes intent.

"Yeah, who was it?" Alice asked, smiling. Lily looked at Aurora and said nothing, her face pulling into a pained expression; she didn't want to tell them it was James.

Aurora's face suddenly froze and then fell, as she realized who the mystery man was, "No…surely not—"

"Yes…it was him," Lily said quietly, waiting for Aurora's reaction.

"James Potter!" Aurora yelped in shock. Alice's mouth dropped open.

"Ssshhh!" Lily hissed, "Keep it down, Aurora!" she warned, pulling her down beside her.

"I know I said I hated him but—the truth is—I'm falling in love with him, and I was so worried when he was hurt…and I know he cares about me too, a lot," she finished, smiling warmly.

Aurora reciprocated her smile and hugged her tightly, "Well, if he chose you, then how can I not be happy? He got a great choice," she said kindly.

Alice's eyes widened, "So what happened? How did you change your mind?" she asked eagerly. Lily told them about everything that happened and how he met her in the common room the night before.

"You kissed him!" Alice shrieked as she burst into a fit of giggles.

Lily blushed as she silenced her, "Yes but, I'd like to keep it on the low," she said, motioning her hand with what she said.

"Oh people are going to find out about James Potters' girlfriend, Lily! Trust me, especially if you show up at the ball together," Alice stated, raising her eyebrows.

Lily frowned, "I suppose…but nonetheless, I don't want James to freak out you know—from our girly fits and such," she said smirking. Alice and Aurora nodded in agreement.

"Oh! I was supposed to go to Hogsmeade to get a dress for the ball, and so was Alice, why don't you come too? It'll be fun!" Aurora suggested, jumping up and down.

Lily smiled, "Alright, it will give me something fun to do, I've been crying all weekend," she finished, getting up. They got dressed and headed down the dormitory steps. Their nerves were full of energy and ready to go. When Lily arrived in the common room, she found James with Sirius and Remus. Her eyes met James' eyes and locked. She out a little gasp as her breath caught in her throat. It was somewhat of a dream, what had happened last night, and she didn't want it to be her imagination. As if reading her mind, James said something to Sirius and walked over, a wide grin across his beaming face. Lily could vaguely hear her friends' excited voices chattering behind her as they noticed James walking over. He stopped in front of Lily and in one swift motion swept her up in a kiss. Lily's body hardly resisted and she fell into him. Her lips burned as her mind exploded with joy. She parted, a little breathless, to hear a burst of giggles from her friends.

"How are you?" James asked, nonchalantly. He grinned, seeing her unsettled expression.

Lily swallowed, "I'm, I'm fine, thanks," she replied, and she couldn't help laughing. James joined in and chuckled too, grabbing her in a large hug. Sirius walked over with Remus.

"Well, I'm proud of you Prongs, you landed your girl," Sirius sat, patting him on the back.

"We're both happy for you James, and Lily," Remus said smiling.

"Thank you…now perhaps I can get to really know you, like I got to know James," Lily answered.

"I'm sure you did…" Sirius said wryly, punching James in the arm. Remus laughed slightly while Lily turned pink.

James shook his head in annoyance, "You guys…" he swept Lily away from them and talked to her alone.

"So…what are you doing today?" he asked her, running a hand through his chaotic black hair.

Lily pointed a thumb at her friends, "Oh, I was going to go to Hogsmeade today with my friends, to buy a dress," she answered.

James frowned in disappointment, "Oh…okay, I was hoping our first date could be today but it's okay, I mean—you need a dress, right?" he asked chuckling.

"Oh, I'm sorry James…" Lily squeezed his hand, "We'll have all the time in the world for dates, but I already promised them," she said, her tone of voice trying to cheer him up.

"Oh, no it's okay, actually I wanted to get you something so I can do that today with _my_ friends, it actually works out," he said cheerfully.

Lily quirked an eyebrow, "A present? What for?" she asked.

"You'll see…" James said, smirking as he looked into her green, almond-shaped eyes.

"Okay…see you," Lily said, parting from him with a kiss on the cheek. She left to Hogsmeade with Aurora and Alice.

"Aw, he was really sweet with the kiss and everything!" Alice chirped, as soon as they were out of earshot of anyone. Lily blushed. They walked on and entered 'Gladrags Wizard Wear'. A happy-looking witch greeted them and ushered them over to the dress robes section. Lily looked flustered and confused. There were all types of dresses: v-neck, boat neck, halter top, tube top, corset, spaghetti straps, thick straps, long, short and ball gowns. Her confusion must have shown because Aurora laughed.

"Don't worry Lily, we'll help you," she said, as Alice walked over. They immediately pulled out dresses that they thought Lily would look good in. They shoved a dress in her hands and pushed her into the change rooms. Lily emerged a while later, in a bright orange dress that went down to her knees. It had spaghetti straps and bead embroidery along the neck line. As soon as they saw her they frowned. It looked too awkward on her, and the colour clashed with her red hair. Back to the change room. Next, Lily tried on a purple dress with a boat neck. It was long and had purple lace along the bodice and neck. It looked really wrong too, they decided. Lily tried on heaps of dresses—some were too long, too short, too big, too small. They were all sorts of colours: Black, white, blue, pink and a multitude of colours Lily had grown to hate. The last dress Lily tried on was at the back of the rack and the last one in stock. It looked about her size. She tried it on and surfaced from the change room, her face still with anticipation. As soon as her image appeared in front of her friends, their jaws dropped. Aurora's eyes twinkled as she was lost for words. Alice smiled in happiness. Lily was a sight for sore eyes. The dress she tried on was a magnificent emerald green, just like her eyes. It was strapless and fashioned from a soft, silk fabric that felt like butter in Lily's hands. It was long and had a slight train to the back. A green sash tied around the middle, from the front of the waist to the back, ending in a large silky bow that flowed down Lily's back. Her hands were covered in long green silk gloves that came to her elbows. The colour flattered her flaming red hair and made her large green eyes stand out.

"It's perfect…" her friends whispered in unison.

XxXxXxX

James stared through the glass case, as his friends peered through it with him.  
"Which one do you reckon she'd like?" James asked Sirius and Remus. They contorted their faces and squinted, looking at the objects from different angles.

"I don't know, mate, girls like colourful things don't they?" Sirius suggested.

"Yes…I think Lily would like something like…that one," Remus pointed at one that was sitting in the corner of the case.

James nodded as he agreed, "Yeah I was looking at that one too…"

"It's perfect…" they said at the same time.

A/N: Please review! and if you have time, check out my other story--The Weasleys and The Potters! Thanks!


	9. A Glitch because of a Twitch

Lily returned to Hogwarts in all sorts of good cheer. Her eyes twinkled, her hair swayed, and despite the slight chill in the air, her cheeks radiated with pink warmth. She held her new dress and her friends walked with theirs right beside her. Lily walked with a spring in her step and pulled her robes close to her to stay warm.

"Wow, the end of October is bringing quite the chill to my bones," she said, looking at Aurora. Aurora nodded in agreement. Alice pulled her brown sweater close to her...it looked rather large and not girly actually, Lily thought.

She spun around to face Alice, "Alice! Whose sweater is that! It certainly isn't yours!" she asked mischievously.

Alice blushed furiously as she spoke, "It's Frank's...he gave it to me on my way out the door," she explained, turning beet red.

"Frank Longbottom? Alice, is _that_ who you're going to the ball with?" Lily asked, anxiously. Alice nodded.

"Aw, congratulations honey," Lily said hugging her, "I always knew you guys had a thing for each other," she said sweetly. Alice just nodded timidly. They arrived back in the castle just in time for a late lunch. They walked, exhausted, into the Gryffindor common room to find James sitting there on a couch alone. As soon as Lily entered he stood up, his familiar hand shooting up to the back of his head. _He's so cute_, Lily thought, smiling. As if on cue, Alice and Aurora rushed upstairs, leaving Lily alone with James. There was a sixth year girl sitting in a corner reading, and a couple of second year boys playing wizards chess on a table near the fireplace. James walked over to Lily and stood before her.

"So, how was your day?" James asked, pecking a kiss on her cheek.

Lily twitched at his action and slightly backed up, "Erm, it was fine," she said looking at the floor nervously and touching the back of her neck with her free hand, "actually I bought a dress," she explained, now looking up at him.

James' face lit up, "Really? That's wonderful, can I see it?" he asked eagerly, prying the ends of the dress bag open.

Lily slapped his hands away, "No no no, _you_—of all people—cannot see this till the big day," she said in her best 'warning' tone of voice.

"The big day? Come on, it's not as if we're getting married, Lily," James said incredulously.

Lily furiously blushed and looked away once again, "Yes...but still, I want it to be a surprise," she whimpered. James' expression softened.

"Alright, fine. But only because it's you," he said warmly, kissing her but once again. Lily's reaction was somewhat similar to the previous one.

James quirked an eyebrow, "Why do you keep doing that?"

"What?" Lily asked shaking her head.

"That little tug you do whenever I kiss you or touch you," James said suspiciously.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. Honestly James, I think you're hungry. Why don't we go eat lunch together?" Lily asked, trying extra hard to smile. She _did_ know what he was talking about, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't used to someone touching her like that; He sent jolts down her spine. He considered this for a moment before smiling and agreeing. Lily went upstairs to put her dress away and returned seconds later, her face beaming. James stared breathlessly at her unparalleled beauty. She wore almost no make-up and yet she was easily the most attractive girl in the whole school—well, to James at least. She grinned and took his hand as they walked out the door. They walked down from the seventh floor to the Great hall. Murmurs of their relationship had no doubt begun to spread somewhat. Even the people in the portraits lining the grand staircase seemed surprised. Every step, every hallway, every corridor, Lily heard whispers and hushed sounds as they walked by. People stared, trying to look as if they weren't and Lily felt her face grow hot. Her skin began to prickle and her nerves were buzzing with something she couldn't fathom. James must have noticed her discomfort because he looked at her sideways.

"Are you alright, you look slightly ill," he asked, putting a hand to her forehead. She moved it away slightly, blaming it on the cold weather. He seemed to buy it for the most part, because continued walking down the Great Hall. If everything seemed bad before, it was nothing compared to the looks that greeted them in the Great Hall. They slowly inched forward to the Gryffindor table, hand in hand. Lily saw some girls frowning at them, and others cooing. A swish of long dark hair came into view as Narcissa Black scowled at them from a distance. As they approached, her face snapped into a fake smile.

"Hello James," she said seductively, her cat-like eyes gleaming with venom.

"Hey Narcissa, how's it going?" James said pleasantly.

Narcissa twisted a strand of her hair in her sallow fingertips, "I saw you playing Quidditch the other day, you were very good," she said smoothly, her eyes darting from James to Lily and back again.

James modestly smiled (well, however modest he could be), "Thanks, I have another game coming up," he said.

"I know...do you like my new haircut?" She said, taking in every bit of Lily's awestruck expression.

"Yeah, it's nice," James said, "See you around," he finished, and then pushed a hand to Lily's back to usher her forward. They found a place near the end of the table and sat down to eat.

Lily stared incredulously at James, her face contorted, "Narcissa Black! How can you talk to filth like that? She's the most vile, evil, horrible person I've ever met!" Lily spat, looking to James for his reaction. James looked at her in disappointment and a smile played on the corner of his lips.

"Lily, come now. Just because I talked to her doesn't mean she's going to take me away from you or anything," he said, tapping her nose with the end of his finger.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Honestly James, just use your head sometimes. It's nothing like that, only that she's wickedly fake!" she exclaimed loudly.

James looked amusingly at her, "Okay, what do you mean?" he asked.

Lily lowered her voice and spoke slowly, "Well nothing in particular but...who she spends her time with. That's what I have a problem with," James waited for her to elaborate, "it actually involves your—accident—I think I know who did it. I think it was—"

"Snape," James stated, looking expressionlessly at his food.

Lily's jaw dropped, "What? You know—but why don't you—"

"Report him?" James asked, cutting her off once again. He looked up at her exhaustedly, "because Lily, I can't. You only know half of the things that Sirius and I have done to him and those alone are enough for me to be condemned along with him. Also, if he were caught, who knows what old Snivelly would do to me...or you," he said, the last part of his sentence hinting at fear.

"But James, I saw them talking in Potions a few days ago, and I remember I was thinking about you and then I heard your name. I thought I was imagining it but it was them! They were plotting against you!" Lily said, her eyebrows knitting in irritation. Instead of anger, a look of adoration crossed James' face.

He looked touched, "You were thinking about me in Potions...that was before we went out..." he said tenderly. Colour rushed to Lily's face and she looked at him, all the thoughts temporarily vanishing from her mind. She could see his hazel eyes behind his glasses, looking at her as if they were staring right through her and he could sense her every feeling. Not caring about who was watching or who was sitting near them, James smoothly grasped her neck and brought his lips onto hers, sending an electric shock through Lily's body. She felt eyes on her, and they weren't James. She jerked back suddenly and sure enough, Narcissa's seething eyes burned through to her, all the way from the Slytherin table.

James looked hurt, "Lily what's wrong? Are you uncomfortable with me or something?" he asked, confused.

Lily bit her lip, "No, James it's not that...it's just that I..."

"What?" he asked again, a tone of anger apparent in his voice.

"I don't know...I can't—I can't do things like that when anyone's there. I don't want them to know—" Lily fumbled.

"What? That we're going out? Because I'm sure they know now!" James' voice was rising slightly. A few heads turned.

"No, obviously they know but—but—" she stammered.

"But what?" James yelled, now definitely angry.

Lily gathered up some strength as she hissed at James, "James, you pillock! Keep your bloody voice down!"

"I most definitely will not! Every time I hold your hand, kiss you and touch you it looks as if you'd rather be anywhere but near me!" James spat. He paused momentarily and looked at her calmly now, his voice choked and sullen, "In fact...I think the only time you really kissed me was our first kiss..." he whispered, and then stalked off. Lily's eyes filled with tears. She stood up amidst the gawking stares of her peers and ran out the same way, but not after him. She ran again, just as she did when Snape had insulted her. She ran to the edge of the lake and sat down on the flat rock. Tears flowed from her stinging eyes like a dam being released. She was partly crying out of embarrassment, hurt, anger and most of all confusion. She didn't know why she resisted James. Was Alice right? Was she 'emotionally unavailable' ? She knew she had real feelings for James...or she wouldn't be crying. She couldn't help but move when he touched her; it was so unlike anything she'd ever felt before that it scared her. _Why?_ Lily thought, _Why?_

_A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying it so far, stay tuned for More Lily/James fun. Oh, and please review! I live off feedback! Thanks a Bunch._


	10. Shattered

Lily spent the next few days in a daze. She wasn't paying attention to her professors, and they were noticing this odd behaviour. All she could think about was James. She hadn't talked to him in days and he avoided her look every time they met in a hallway or corridor. She felt awful for how she behaved. He was just trying to be affectionate and she pushed him away. Now he was gone and it was her fault. It was a drizzling Saturday afternoon, a whole week since she'd talked to James. The sky beckoned a bleak grey tint. She sat in the window seat of her dormitory.

"Are you alright Lily?" Aurora asked her worriedly.

Lily had a delayed reaction and answered quickly, "Huh? Oh Yes, I'm fine, just relaxing a bit," she lied somewhat awkwardly.

Aurora frowned, "Look Lily," she sighed, "Just because you're having problems with James doesn't mean you have to lie to us," she said placing a hand to her heart.

Lily smiled weakly, "I know…I'm sorry. I just want to be alone a while." Aurora nodded and left Lily alone. Lily stared at the Quidditch pitch. The flags of Gryffindor and Slytherin adorned the stands, along with tons of cheering fans. She could see James riding on his broom, circling the pitch. Her eyes fixed on his movements and then she snapped out of it suddenly. The Slytherin players flew high and low, cheered on by their fellow students. Lily shuddered as she thought of Narcissa Black. The look of daggers she'd given Lily when she saw her and James kiss in the Great Hall was something she would never forget. Lily had been frightened when Narcissa had threatened her in the prefect's bathroom earlier, but this was different. Lily could feel the hatred that was almost seeping from her pale skin. And to think that she was in league with Snape and they deliberately tried to hurt James…she hated them even more. She felt slightly sick watching the game so she decided to head down the Owlery to send her parents a letter. She usually sent one now and then and had forgotten to do it for this month. While walking she crossed paths with Remus Lupin in the hallway. He was the only one there, as the whole school was at the game. He saw her and smiled.

"Lily," he said, a little awkward. James had probably told him about their fight.

Lily pasted on a smile, "Remus," she said, just as awkward as him.

They paused, and then it was Lily who finally spoke, "So, er—why aren't you at

the game?" she asked in a high voice.

Remus looked at her accusingly, "I should ask you the same thing…" he said, looking at the floor. There was another long pause in which both of them wanted to say something, but thought better of it.

"Look, Remus…I know James has probably told you about our—row—and I would appreciate it if we didn't mention it just yet," Lily pleaded. Remus looked at her as if he didn't even hear what she said. He had a hard, determined look in his eyes.

"Don't condemn him Lily, he's mad about you," he said softly, "He might be a little tempered, yes, but it doesn't mean he doesn't care about you. He felt awful for how he had yelled at you that day…and he thinks that you hate him for it—is that true?" Remus asked, a bit doubtful. Lily felt a lump form in the back of her throat. She turned away from him silently.

"No," she whispered and walked away. She arrived back at the deserted Gryffindor common room and settled down on the squashy red armchair. She thought about what Remus had said. Of course she didn't condemn James, she still had feelings for him and wanted him close to her, holding her. The fire crackled and she looked around instinctively, just as she had done when she and James first kissed…a tiny tear escaped the corner of Lily's eye. She hastily wiped it away as an owl fluttered into her lap. It hooted and stuck out a talon. Lily untied the letter from its leg and read it closely as the bird flew away. It read:

_Dear Lily, _

_I must see you—meet me in the courtyard in fifteen minutes._

_-James_

Lily read the note twice, wondering if the words were what they actually seemed. James wanted to meet her, now? Lily's emotions rose and her heart began to flicker uncontrollably. He still wanted her, and how she wanted to see him as well. A large smile spread across her face. She hastily ran a hand through her hair and looked at her haphazard face in the mirror. Deciding that she had no time to do anything she ran out the door and down the corridor excitedly. She was rounding the corner of the entrance hall when she heard a bunch of girls giggling nearby. As she came around the corner Narcissa's pallid face came into direct view with hers. Lily stopped abruptly to see that it was _her_ friends that were giggling and pointing at something. Narcissa stopped laughing to give Lily a look of venom as she fingered a shiny gold necklace in her neck.

"Lily," she said silkily, "What brings you here?" she asked almost too sweetly.

"Nothing that concerns you, Narcissa," Lily muttered, gritting her teeth.

Narcissa smiled, "Oh I think it does concern you, Lily. You see, your 'boyfriend'—if he is in fact still your boyfriend, has just given me _this_," she said, showing off her new necklace, "He said he bought it for you but he doesn't want you anymore, and that he'd rather give it to someone who actually appreciates him," she finished with a mock-frown. Lily suddenly felt sick to her stomach. It felt like someone had ripped out her insides. Her cheeks flushed and she tried to keep the contents of her stomach down. That's what James had bought for her in Hogsmeade that day, the necklace. And now, after a little fight he gave it to Narcissa? Is that all that Lily meant to him? Maybe he was meeting her to tell her it was over, that he didn't want her anymore. Her eyes filled with tears and her heart with rage. How dare he? How dare he play with her emotions like that? She would give him something to remember. She swallowed hard and stormed out of the front entrance. A tailwind of fury seemed to recede behind her as she marched to the courtyard. He was waiting there, looking at her as she approached him, a murderous look on her tear-stained face.

"Lily, what—" he started to say.

"Don't 'Lily' me you wretched excuse for a human being!" she spat.

"Okay, what happened to you? Did I do something?" James asked innocently.

Lily gritted her teeth, "Oh look at you—acting all innocent when you know perfectly well why you called me here tonight!" she shouted, her chest rising and falling heavily.

James held out a hand to steady her, "What? Lily why are you so angry? I thought—"

"You thought wrong Potter! You thought that I was stupid enough to believe that you still wanted to be together? Well I don't! And you can run off with your _new_ girlfriend to the ball because your old one is no more!" She shrieked maniacally.

James looked at her incredulously, "My new—what? Lily, you're—"

"Don't," Lily hissed, "Don't you utter my name, you foul creature. I saw the necklace James, and what you did with it. I want nothing to do with you, and actually, I'm going with someone else to the ball."

James was looking at Lily like she was from another planet, "What necklace? You're mad—you're bloody mad!" he yelled.

Lily laughed sarcastically, "_I'm_ mad! You must think I'm so daft that I don't notice anything!"

"Well you're acting really foolish right now!" James shouted angrily.

"You're just mad because I dumped you, and because you have to go to the ball alone, poor Potter—not so cool now are you?" she mocked him evilly.

James' face contorted with rage, "You know what? Fine! Go with someone else, and we're through! And maybe you WILL see me at the ball with _my_ new date!"

"Fine!" Lily shrieked, angry tears streaming down her face. James turned with a swish of his robes and stormed off, cursing under his breath. Lily sat by the fountain in the courtyard and sobbed wildly, part of her angry because she knew didn't want it to end this way.

**A/N:** Oh no! Another fight! Man it's bad, but don't worry there's still hope! Please review and thanks.


	11. Secrets

James stormed off in a rage. How dare she accuse him of being unfaithful to her, of giving some necklace to a girl he didn't even know? He didn't have another girlfriend! Lily must have heard something incorrect or misjudged something she saw—but she was nonetheless stark raving mad! His teeth gritted and he breathed heavily. She seemed so repulsed by him…like how she always used to feel when she saw him. Nothing's changed, thought James, spitefully. He was walking in a hallway when a girl with long dark hair came into view, something golden glinting on her collar.

"Hi James," Narcissa smoothly said. She shot him a seductive glance through her narrow eyes.

James paused and looked at her distractedly, "Oh…Hi," he said shortly. Narcissa smiled, her mouth curving upwards.

"I don't see Lily with you…where is she?" She asked in mock-concern.

"Lily and I aren't 'Lily and I' anymore," he hissed angrily.

"Oh dear," Narcissa feigned, and put a hand to her pale mouth, "does that mean you're free for the ball?" she asked sweetly.

James was silent a moment, and then he spoke, "Well…I guess so," he said lamely.

Narcissa's face depicted a triumphant smile, "Would you like to go with me?" she asked.

"Er—sure," James replied quietly.

"Great—pick me up at seven o'clock, bye." She said, and then walked away towards the Great Hall. James stood there a moment, registering what had happened in the course of an hour. He was first off glad to see Lily, hopeful for another chance, then he was angry at her, and dateless, and now he had another date for the ball. His feelings were just as mixed as his thoughts. He trudged up to bed a little early.

XxXxXxX

Lily sat crying by the fountain. The cold was chilling her bones but the heat emanating from her tears burned her face. She choked and sobbed wildly, angry at herself for believing that she may have had another chance with James. God, why WHY had she been so stupid? He wanted to end things, and he tried to look all innocent about it. As if he had no idea about the necklace and Narcissa. He made her sick to her stomach. Lily's shirt was soaked through with tears and her cheeks red from the salty sting of it. She buried her face in her hands and cried hard.

"Why…why…" she moaned softly. A head poked around the corner.

"Lily?" it asked. It was the friendly face of Remus.

He noticed her weeping and his smile changed to a look of pure concern.

"Oh no, did you two have another row, Lily?" he asked, sitting down next to her and holding her. She cried furiously onto his chest and said nothing.

"There, there, it'll be okay," he soothed, stroking her hair.

"Oh Remus…it was awful…" Lily said in between breaths.

"Sshh…it's alright…" Remus comforted her. Lily eventually stopped crying and looked up at him.

"Remus?"

"Mmm?"

"Will you go to the ball with me?" Lily asked.

Remus' face contorted, "What? Lily…you know I don't really think of you that way, and anyways aren't you—" he started.

"I was supposed to go with James but…" Lily answered, trailing off at the end.

"Oh, well…" Remus considered.

"Please…I need a friend with me," Lily whispered.

"Of course," Remus said with a smile.

Lily smiled back weakly, "Thank you, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone," she requested. Lupin nodded as they sat there a while.

XxXxXxX

James walked into his dormitory to find Sirius at his desk, turning his Potions assignment into a paper airplane. It whizzed past James and he ducked instinctively.

"Prongs, what brings you here?" Sirius asked as James pulled aside hangings of his four-poster bed.

"Nothing…just thought I'd head to bed early, that's all," James said unconvincingly. He took off his glasses, set them on the bedside table and slipped under his covers. Sirius got up and sat down beside him, making the mattress move.

"Early? I thought you were going to see Lily?" Sirius asked quizzically. James stayed silent.

"Oh bloody hell…what happened now?" he asked as James stayed quiet, "Did you two get into a scrap?"

James sighed heavily and nodded, "Yeah we did…so we've split up."

"I see," Sirius said, eyeing James closely, "and why exactly?"

"Well, you see, she had this silly notion in her head that I was messing around with her, and that I'd given some 'necklace' to some 'girlfriend' that I have NO idea about. She kept saying how she wasn't stupid and she knew what I was up to. Then she finished by saying that she had a new date for the ball and that we were through. I got mad and told her that I would come to the ball with my date, in anger."

"Oh no, you messed it up Prongs," Sirius said, whining.

James sat up, "Me? How have _I_ messed it up?" he asked, horrified.

"Because now you've only gone and done the thing she was angry at you for, you git," Sirius said shaking his head. Just when you thought there was nothing inside his skull, there was the most brightest of thoughts. "Do you even have a new date?" he asked.

James lifted his chin, "Actually I do, it's Narcissa."

Sirius face turned into one of repulsion.

"What?" James asked.

Sirius looked around the room to see if anyone was listening, "Well, it's just that she's—and I'm sure she'd hex me if she heard me right now—she's a bit…dodgy."

James looked at him oddly, "Dodgy?"

Sirius scratched his head, "Yeah…she's my cousin and all but she's going over to the dark side like the rest of the Blacks, James…I wouldn't get mixed up with her," he warned in an undertone.

"You too? Lily hates her as well, but I can't understand why. She's nice enough to me," James replied.

"Well she would be, to you. You're head boy, Quidditch captain, and quite easily the best-looking bloke besides me," Sirius said, pointing to himself and grinning. James rolled his eyes.

"You think that's why she's nice to me? I don't know—" he started but stopped talking as he saw Remus walk in the door.

"Moony!" Sirius said looking up.

"Hello Sirius, James." Remus said, as he walked over to his trunk and pulled out his pajamas.

"Where have you been mate?" Sirius asked, jumping onto his own bed.

"I've been talking to Lily," Remus replied, his back to them. James's ears perked up.

"With Lily?" James asked inquisitively.

"Yes…she seemed quite upset so I just talked to her a while," Remus replied. There was a hint of something else in his voice, which James couldn't determine. He seemed like he didn't want to press the subject.

"Oh yeah you two are the best of mates aren't you?" James retorted.

Remus turned around to face them, "You know it isn't like that James. She's helped me a lot with my—condition—and is always there to lend a hand. If I can pay her back by comforting her as a friend then I don't see why it's a big deal."

James sighed, "You're right Remus. It's just, I don't think I've been actually mad at her until today…that iron will of hers you know? Like when she gets something into her head she won't listen to anything else!" he said exasperatedly.

"Hmm," Remus mumbled, getting into bed.

"Ughh…Well…I don't want to harp on it anymore, good night Moony, Padfoot." James sighed deeply and dozed off to sleep. In the dormitory beside him, Lily cried herself to sleep once more.

**A/N**: I know this chapter kinda sucked but I had to put it in so you understand the next part of the story...but--on a better note--stay tuned because the next chapter is THE BALL! and it is a long and emotional chapter! yay! Oh, and pretty please review!


	12. Finally

**A/N:** Get ready and settled, this is it. _Enjoy_. (btw, I do a lot of switching back and forth between Lily and James so keep that in mind as you read)

It was six-thirty in the evening. Lily stood in front of her full-length mirror, dressed and ready for the ball. She blankly looked at her reflection and fixed a couple of stray hairs tightly behind her ears. She wiped a trace of mascara from under her eyes. She had worn make-up today, which is probably just because Aurora and Alice persuaded her to. Actually it had been a funny story: Lily woke up and was insistent on not going to the ball. She had felt awful, like she had the worst headache she'd ever felt. Aurora and Alice hauled her out of her bed and forced her to pull herself together. They practically shoved breakfast down her throat and dragged her everywhere. But it had actually helped, Lily didn't have headache anymore, and she didn't feel sick to her stomach…so why did something still feel a little queasy? She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she had a few thoughts. Lily snapped out her daydream and pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. She went to her trunk and pulled out a pair of green satin shoes, with diamonds adorning the strap buckle. She sat on her bed and lifted the bottom of her long dress so that she could put her shoes on. Her long gloves made this kind of difficult, so she took them off and attempted this again. Aurora and Alice were getting ready next to her, each of them looking equally lovely in their dresses. Aurora was wearing a turquoise taffeta dress that hugged her perfect figure and came to her mid-calf. Alice was wearing a deep violet dress that combined perfectly with her deep brown hair. It came up to her knees and the neck was a deep boat-neck that fell slightly off of her shoulders. It was the most beautiful soft fabric.

Alice came around and sat down beside Lily, hugging her shoulders from beside her, "How are you feeling Lily? You're slightly shaking..." she noticed.

"Oh, I think it's just the chill of the room, you know the castle at this time of the year," Lily said unconvincingly. Alice looked unsure, just as Aurora beckoned her. It seemed that she was having a bad hair day.

"Aurora honestly, you are a smart which, yet you don't know basic female tricks," Alice said shaking her head. She waved her wand in the air around Aurora's head, and muttered a spell. Aurora's platinum blonde hair twisted itself into a bun, with tendrils of curls cascading around it. Aurora looked thoroughly awestruck, as if seeing herself in a different light. Alice's own hair was just at her shoulder level, with large barrels of curls sweeping around her face. Lily got up and walked over to them.

She mustered up some strength and smiled, "You girls both look beautiful," she said warmly. They returned her smile and told her the same.

Aurora fixed an earring to her earlobe and said, "I told you that dress was perfect for you, Lily. It's only a shame that…" she trailed off, not knowing if she'd hit a sore spot.

"That the original reason for getting the dress, the person that I was going to go with…that it doesn't mean anything anymore?" Lily finished for her, monotonously.

Aurora apologized, "I'm sorry Lily, I didn't mean—"

"There's still hope Lily," Alice cut in.

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed, "We've been through this before Alice, I—"

"Maybe—maybe I thought you were 'emotionally unavailable' Lily, but that was before I saw you with James. I know he makes you smile and makes you feel safe, and you can still—" Alice said, realizing how torn Lily was.

Lily looked at her with strain, "No Alice, I can't. I told you he—"

"For god sake's Lily—think with your heart, not your brain!"

"but Alice, he had—"

"I know that's what it seemed, but did you give him a chance to explain? Do you think that you meant nothing to him? I know the look in his eyes Lily, he cares about you a lot, if you'd just—"

Lily's voice erupted and Aurora jumped slightly, "NO! He DOESN'T care about me! If he did he wouldn't have left me for a snake of a girl, or he would have at least tried to contact me in the past few days, or TOLD ME HE STILL WANTED TO BE WITH ME! So THAT is why I am not going to give him a bloody chance!" She screamed, breathing hard. Her cheeks turned red and Alice's face looked grimly at her. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air.

"Look, Lily…I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry. I just thought you should know what I think…but it's up to you, so I'm terribly sorry I intervened—who am I to tell you advice? That's only for friends, right?" Alice said, her voice cracking. Lily's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Alice…I'm sorry I yelled. I've just been so—so tense lately. Of course you're my friend!" She hugged her tightly. Aurora came in from behind and joined in the hugging. They parted and Alice forgave Lily in a few words.

Aurora pointed to the door, "Okay Lily, we will go down and tell you if it's safe to come down—where did you say Remus was meeting you?" she asked.

"Oh, we're meeting by the room next to the great hall, and thanks for checking to see if James is downstairs," Lily said graciously. They nodded and went downstairs. Lily grasped her purse and looked quickly, one last time at her image. When she heard them calling her down, she slowly stepped down the stairs. Frank Longbottom was waiting for Alice, as was a dark-haired boy for Aurora. They linked arms and walked out and Lily followed. Remus was waiting for her by the Great Hall.

He smiled upon seeing her, "Lily, you look beautiful," he said kindly. Lily weakly smiled.

"You look handsome yourself," she replied, linking arms with him and walking in the doors.

XxXxXxX

James arrived at the entrance to the Slytherin common room and waited for Narcissa to come out. She arrived at five past seven, looking stunning. She wore a long black gown, with net gloves and a gold necklace.

James took her hand, "You look lovely Narcissa," he said.

"Thank you James," Narcissa replied sleekly, taking his hand in her pale one. Her dark hair fell around her face, shining black with evil. They walked to the Great Hall, with shocked looks from passers-by. James felt like there was a knot in his stomach that couldn't be untangled. Narcissa did seem fine, but all he could think about was Lily. He tried hard not to let it show on his face and walked with her toughly. They entered the great hall and were shown an extravagant ballroom festooned in autumn colours. Red, gold and deep orange banners lined the walls, as magical autumn leaves floated down from non-existent trees and disappeared before they hit the floor. There were pumpkins at each table, in each of their centers stood a large white candle. The room was dimly lit, and the glow emanating from the candles made the large room seem welcoming. James however, was far from comfortable. He sat down at a table and Narcissa sat with him.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked.

"Er—okay," James replied, getting up. His black dress robes matched perfectly with her dress. He awkwardly danced with her, as she looked around at everyone who was looking. He then sat down after the song ended. She went to get drinks and he met Sirius, who walked by and sat down after he spotted him.

Narcissa came back and they sipped the cider quietly. She asked James again to dance and he looked oddly at her.

"Oh, er—maybe I'll sit this one out, you can dance with someone else for this one," he suggested. She looked slightly perplexed, but nonetheless danced with someone he didn't recognize. He buried his face deep in his hands and sighed.

"James, mate. Still thinking about Lily?" Sirius asked sympathetically. James said nothing and continued to hide his face.

The singer, Mistress Carrie sang a soulful warm song, as couples in love danced methodically. She had a strong smooth voice:

_"...I didn't mean it_

_When I said I didn't love you, so_

_I should have held on tight_

_I never should've let you go_

_I didn't know nothing_

_I was stupid, I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

_I could not fathom that I would ever_

_Be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be_

_Sitting here beside myself_

_Cause I didn't know you_

_Cause I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt_

_The feeling that I'm feeling_

_Now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh, what I wouldn't give_

_To have you lying by my side_

_Right here, cause baby_

_When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby, please_

_Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me _

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby_

_I can't sleep at night_

_When you are on my mind_

_I only think of you_

_And it's breaking my heart_

_I'm trying to keep it together_

_But I'm falling apart_

_I need you_

_Need you back in my life, baby_

_Cause when you left I lost a part of me _

_It's still so hard to believe _

_Come back baby, please _

_Cause we belong together_

_Oh baby, baby_

_We belong together..."_

Lily felt a shudder somewhere in her heart. She looked pained. She was standing near the doors to the Great Hall with Remus and he saw her expression.

"What is it Lily? What's wrong?" Remus asked, concerned.

"Oh…it's er—nothing," Lily lied.

"You can tell me Lily," Remus said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Lily paused for a moment and then slowly looked up from her feet, "I think—I think I still have feeling for James, Remus," she said softly.

"I knew you always did Lily, and you should be with him," Remus exclaimed.

Lily pursed her lips hard and stared at the floor, her eyes slowly welling.

Across the dance floor, James felt the song deep in his heart. He looked up and saw Lily—a vision in green. Her date's face was out of view, but he was a tall fellow. James' mouth dropped open and his eyes were locked on her startling beauty. The emerald green reflected perfectly in her eyes and crimson hair. It was pulled back on her head in a neat chignon. Her hair shone with flecks of red in the candlelight. James knew right at that moment, that she was the girl for him. His heart flickered and his insides were bursting with an energy that was telling him to go after Lily. He didn't care who her date was, only that he needed to talk to her. He saw Lily mutter something and leave the room in haste, her eyes shining. James stood up to after her and a long pallid arm stopped him.

"Where are you going, James?" Narcissa asked, not letting go of his arm.

"Look, Narcissa, you're really great—but I was actually going to see Lily, that's where my heart lies," James replied.

Narcissa looked like an arrow had stuck through her heart. She let go of his arm.

"Lily? But-NO! James! You're MINE!" she screamed, her narrow eyes now wide

with shock.

James looked at her with a somewhat frightened expression on his face.

"_Yours_? No, Narcissa, I'm sorry, but—" he started to say, but his eye caught on the gold glint of Narcissa's necklace, "Is THAT the 'necklace'!" he asked angrily.

Narcissa laughed manically, "Yes James! You see, you gave me this! And it means that you're mine!" she yelled.

James erupted in anger, "SO YOU'RE THE REASON ME AND LILY ARE BROKEN UP?" he bellowed. Heads were turning in their direction. Narcissa laughed menacingly.

James raised his hands up pointedly at her, "Lily was right—YOU ARE CRAZY!" he said and stormed past her. She reached for him and in doing so tripped on the hem of her long black dress, sending a man carrying a tray crashing to the floor. Cider spilled everywhere—including on her 500 galleon dress. She screamed in agony and embarrassment as James walked past her, in the direction of doors. Just as he was about near the doors, he looked to the left to uncover the identity of Lily's date. James abruptly stopped, shocked. He saw none other than Remus Lupin. Anger took over his body.

"Remus?" he asked.

Remus looked at him and his face froze, "James…" he said quietly.

"You're Lily's date? How could you!" he said, anger flowing through his body.

Remus held up his hands, "Now James, calm down. I only came with Lily as a friend, and I didn't tell you because she told me not to. And for what it's worth, she only asked me to because…" he started, and then thought better of saying what he was going to.

"What…" James hissed.

Remus swallowed hard, "She only asked me to because she was hurt, and needed a friend with her, and I know she's scared because she's still cares for you, James."

James' expression softened and he looked deep in thought, his eyes fixed on Remus.

"Really?" he asked softly. Remus nodded and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go get her mate," he said, motioning his head towards the doors. James smiled at Remus and left through the doors.

It was a cool night, and it seemed like all of the stars had come out to serenade James on the way to his love. The grounds were deserted and completely still. Only the chirp of crickets and occasional hoots of owls could be heard. He saw her by the edge of the lake, leaning on a wooden fence. There was a large oak tree beside her, and the leaves could be seen fluttering to the ground. Her back was to him, but he could tell it was her. The moonlight danced off the folds of her dress, and her red hair could be recognized even in the dark of the night. James moved towards her slowly, gathering up courage with each step. She was shaking and crying, her head on her folded arms on top of the fence. James felt his heart strain. He couldn't stand it when she cried; all he wanted to do was make it stop. He arrived beside her and she didn't notice until he spoke.

"Lily," James said, his voice soft with comfort.

When he spoke she immediately stopped crying and then slowly looked up. Her

face showed pink cheeks and tears rolling down them. He eyes were red and her lip trembled, but the moonlight highlighted hear features so gracefullythat James felt his breath escape for a moment._She even looks pretty when she cries, thought James._

Lily'sface contorted with spite, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came for _you_ Lily," James said genuinely.

Lily fake laughed, "For _me?_ I thought you were rather getting on with your girlfriend," she spat, tears still ebbing from the corners of her green eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend, Lily. I only came with her because she asked me to, and that was after you accused me of being with her in the first place," James said, his voice firm, "and after tonight, I know what she's like Lily, you were right. She's a bad character."

Lily rolled her eyes and spoke as her voice cracked, "How am I supposed to believe you? After all, you did give her the necklace," she said sniffing.

James looked at his feet and Lily thought she could see a hint of a blush on his face.

"Lily," he said without looking up, "Narcissa got that necklace from somewhere else and told everyone I gave it to her…I actually got something else for you when we went to Hogsmeade that day." He reached inside his robes and pulled out a small pink box, which he handed to Lily.

"What's this?" she asked, sniffing once again and looking slightly unconvinced.

James looked up and his eyes fixed on her, "Open it," he said.

She untied the pink ribbon and lifted the cover off the box. What she saw made her heart melt. Her mouth dropped slightly. Inside the box was a beautiful silver watch, with a heart-shaped face adorned with diamonds. On the band were etched lilies on every other link. She turned over the face and on the back of it was engraved: _Lilies for my Lily, Love James. _Lily's eyes welled with tears for a different reason now. She looked at James fixedly in the eyes, silent and a lump forming in her throat.

James looked at his feet again as he spoke quietly, "You were always complaining about not knowing the time and I thought you might need one, so—"

"I love you," Lily croaked.

James looked up, "…what?" he asked, looking at her glowing face. His eyes widened and heart momentarily stopped beating.

"I love you," she repeated, this time in a whisper that echoed in James' ears. She pulled his robes with her free hand and leaned into him, pressing her lips onto his passionately. James felt the electric tingle buzz through his body as kissed her deeply. Lily could taste the trace of cider on James's lips, as the energy from him transferred to her body and filled her with a flood of warmth that reached her toes. They parted, inches away from each other's faces and paused. James picked a large pin from Lily's hair and it tumbled around her shoulders. She smiled as he went around behind her. He parted her hair to one side and kissed her neck from behind. Lily closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Lily," he whispered onto her neck. She felt his breath on her bare shoulder and her own breath escaped her. She slid away from him and turned around, smiling mischievously. James grinned and his expression reflected the true and absolute love he had for Lily. His face turned a bit more serious, as did Lily's when she saw his face. He drew closer to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm never going to leave you," he softly said into her hair.

Lily grasped him and wrapped her arms firmly around his neck.

"I know," she said, resting on his chest. She could hear the fierce beating of his heart, and it was at that moment that she knew she would always love James and be with him for as long as she lived.

**A/N:** YAY! So what did you think? cute huh? aww...and as for the song? anyone recognize it? yep. mariah carey's 'we belong together'---such a sweet song. I always thought of that song when I thought of Lily and James, it's kind of like their song. lol. and the watch thing? I don't know if you caught Lily complaining about her lack of one in the beginning or not, but I thought it would add such a cute touch. and BOO narcissa! lol. and don't be sad---there's more! yes, more story to come!

_Disclaimer: All lyrics belong to Mariah Carey._


	13. Till the End

"I can't do it—I can't do it Aurora…" Lily repeated over and over again. She was crouched low on the floor, hugging her knees. She was sitting beside a large barrel in the wine cellar of an ancient castle.

"Get up Lily! You'll ruin your dress—come on—up!" Aurora demanded, stretching out a hand. Lily accepted her hand and stood up, revealing her sparkling white dress. It was made in the style of a medieval princess, with a low-cut square neck, long, sheer white sleeves that became belled at the end. The waist was accentuated with a silky sash. Her red hair was let loose in large wavy curls, held in place at the top by a simple white veil. Her necklace was made of real miniature white lilies, complemented by drop earrings in the shape of lilies. She was a vision in white…not that it was a reflection of her and James' relationship; they had already had s—

"What happened? Why did you run down here Lily?" the new Alice Longbottom had just run into the room, "last I saw was you running down the hall."

"I just can't go through with it—marriage…marriage…" Lily muttered.

"You can keep saying it but it won't get any less scarier," Alice said, folding her arms.

Lily apparently didn't hear, "marriage…I can't…too scared…"

Aurora held her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Lily, look it's going to be okay—"

"No!" Lily shouted, and bolted out the door. Aurora left to follow her but Alice held her back. "No, let her be by herself a while…she still has half an hour till the ceremony begins. We'll go find her in fifteen minutes."

Lily ran upstairs, through the long arched hallways and out to the courtyard. A large fountain stood in the middle, surrounded by pink and white flowers and green shrubs. Lily flopped down on the stone bench near the fountain and buried her face into her hands, sobbing.

"Oh…I'm a horrible, horrible person! I'm sitting here crying like a pansy when I should be marrying James Potter….James Potter…James…"

"Yes?" came the voice that made her heart flutter like the wings of a butterfly.

Lily froze, not looking up from her hands. "James where are you?" she asked.

"behind you on the other side of the fountain."

"Turn around!" she yelped.

"What?"

"Turn around! You can't see me before the wedding ceremony! It's bad luck!" she explained.

"Okay…" James said, facing the other way. Lily stood up and peeked between her finger to see if he was. Indeed he did turn around. She slowly stood up and walked up to him so that she was behind him. He looked simply handsome in his black pinstripe tuxedo.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked softly.

"I knew something wasn't right…and I knew you would come to an open air spot…" he answered, "what's the matter? Don't you want to marry me?" he asked, in mock hurt.

"Of course…" Lily said, ever so softly, "But I got…"

"Scared?" James finished for her. Lily nodded and James could understand her silence. He held out his hand behind him and Lily took it in her own. He squeezed it tightly.

"I was too…but then I remembered what I said to you the day we realized that we loved each other—I will never leave you. And I made this promise from the bottom of my heart. I love you Lily Evans…and I don't break promises like that." James took her hand and kissed it softly. Lily sighed deeply and leaned on his back.

"Lily?"

"yes?"

"I have an idea…"

"Oh no James—we're getting married in less than 20 minutes, I cannot do _that _right now, plus—"

"No not _that_. Close your eyes and I will too, and then I'll turn around. That way we both won't see each other—okay?" he asked.

Lily seemed suspicious, "okay…."

"Ready?" James asked.

"Ready."

James turned around with his eyes clothes and hers were too. His hands found her face and held them gently. In one swift motion, his lips found hers and they were locked in each other's arms, entwined in the magic of the moment. They didn't need to see each other to know every angle, every curve each other's face. Lily didn't want to leave, and James could not have been happier in that very moment. They parted and James turned around again.

"Lily," he whispered, "if you just felt what I did…then you, too know the reason we are both here today…" and with that, he left. After hearing the footsteps disappear, Lily opened her eyes. A single, glistening tear hung on the bottom of her chin. She knew he was the one.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Harry James Potter…that's what we'll call him," Lily decided. She placed the bundle of blankets she called her son into his bassinette. She planted a kiss on his forehead softly. His hands were tightly bunched and his eyes were scrunched up but when he opened them, the brightest shade of emerald green peered up at them. James came beside his wife and held her waist. She leaned against his chest.

"I like it…" James said, smiling, "hey, look at his fists—those were made for snitch-catching you know."

Lily rolled her eyes, "oh please…" James held out his finger and little Harry clasped it tightly. His tiny eyelashes fluttered every now and then, as his little chest rose and fell quickly. They stood there and just stared at him, their son.

James spoke as he looked at his tiny tuft of jet black hair and rosy cheeks, "We will always love you Harry…"

"until our dying days…" said Lily…and they did.

The End


End file.
